Sucked into Death Notes and Vampires
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl is reborn, and discovers that she is in Vampire Diaries and Death Note. See if she survives the mess of vampire and Death Note drama.
1. Chapter 1 Reborn

Reborn.

I couldn't believe it. I was Reborn.

I was born in July, 23, 1991.

Huh. I was born in the same year Near.

My name was Victoria Gilbert, and I was born in town called Mystic Falls.

Wait. MYSTIC FALLS?! GILBERT?! SHIT!

I'm in Vampire Diaries.

Great.

* * *

May 29, 2005, Tori age 14.

"Hey Tori, how'd you like to go to L.A.?" Asked Miranda Gilbert.

I looked up from my Homework. "L.A.? Sure, sounds fun." I said going back to my Homework. School, at first, was easy. After a little while it got more difficult, but it was stress re-leaf, the only thing that would remain normal, and I wanted to get out of High School as soon as possible, so that I don't get roped into Vampire Drama. Plus there was College in New Orleans that would be a perfect cover for me to go to New Orleans.

L.A. 2005, June 5.

Oh god. Oh god.

Believe Bridesmaid. BB, L.A.

Oh god, Beyond Birthday!

Death Note. Death Note was real, next year, Light Yagami was going to find the Death Note, and start killing, thousands of people.

I was currently sitting in an apartment, watching the News, the girls death had just been reported, someone had taken pictures of the crime, and for some reason (most likely Beyonds fault) the corpse was shown, cut, and ripped apart, reminding me of Stefan.

But this was not Stefan's doing.

It was Beyond.

I had hurried out of the Apartment to go find my aunt, who I had been staying with. We needed to leave. Now.

She was in Bar. It was around 11:00. PM.

I ran over to her, tugging on her arm.

"Jenna, we need to go, now!" I said. She looked at me. "Heyo! Tor-tor Whadup!" She said, her breath smelled of alcohol.

Oh damn. She's wasted. Great, now I have to drag her back to the Hotel, wait for her to get somber, then make up some sob story of being Home sick, so we can go back.

"Your drunk, come on, we got to go home." I said. I tried to drag her up, but she protested.

I then felt like I was being watched. I looked around, and saw, L?

No. No not L, he has Red Eyes. Beyond Birthday serial killer, Number One Killer in the world, until Kira anyway.

Our eyes met, mine widened in fear.

I grabbed my aunts hand, yanking her away from the bar, and dragging her outside, I had already called a cab.

I threw her in the cab, and we drove back to Apartment.

I grabbed clothing and threw them into suitcases. I locked all the doors and windows.

Aunt Jenna passed out.

I sighed. Ok, I should be safe- the door nob rattled.

Oh shit. I looked threw the peep hole. BB.

"Let me, Victoria."

Oh that's right, he can see my name and life span.

"No, Beyond." I said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I retorted.

"Touche. Tell you what, if you open the door, I'll give you and your Aunt a quick Death." He said.

"No thanks, not in the mood to deal with Serial Killers." I said. "And it's Tori!" I yelled.

I'm not found of the name Victoria, because it's Vicki's name. It reminds me that I'm gonna have to watch my family get torn apart.

Beyond continued to try to lock pick the door. I kept locking it again.

I could take him I mean, since vampires were gonna come to my town, I studied martial arts (wouldn't you?) and although it wouldn't do that much against vampires, I can hold my own against other humans.

I turned, and grabbed a baseball bat. I locked my aunts door.

The door opened. BB stood there, holding a knife.

I stood there, narrowing my eyes.

BB charged. I dodged his attack, and whacked him in the gut. He grunted. He tried to stab my gut, but I moved quickly and whacked him in the face, then kicked him back so he landed on his butt, as he slipped, I grabbed his knife, I charged forward, pressing the knife on BB's throat.

We started at each other.

"Well, go on, kill me." Said BB.

I did nothing.

"See? You can't kill me can you?" He asked. I released him. "No, it's not your time, Yet." I said. BB blinked.

"Can you see name to?" He asked.

"No. I'm psychic. Long story." I had long ago decided to go with the I'm Psychic thing.

BB Blinked. "Psychic eh? That's a new one. Maybe that's why you have two names."

"W-what?"

"You have two names, only one is a different color than the other. Olivia Adams." He said.

I needed to get him out here, more over, he can see my original name? Does that mean, only if my real name is written, then I won't die of the Death Note? Then I won't need an allies.

"Now I'm not gonna say anything, actually all want to do, is leave this place as soon as possible. Now why don't we just go our separate ways, here you can even have this." I walked over to the kitchen, followed by BB, I pulled out some Strawberry Jam.

His eyes lit up. "Jam!" He leapt for the Jam.

He got the Jam, opened it and started eating it. He looked at me suspiciously.

"OK I'll go." He said. He held out his hand. I walked over to the and threw his knife out. He walked out, picked up the knife, and left.

I closed the door and let out a breath of relief. Ok thank god I managed that.

The next day, we Left L.A.

* * *

2006, December 19, Tori aged 15

I arrived as a Transfer Student in To-Ho university. The Kira Killings had started weeks ago.

2006, December 20.

Today was the day of the bus jacking. I decided to go. Why not? It will give me an excuse to meet Light.

I walked onto the bus, glancing around for a good seat as I payed the Bus driver. I sat a seat over from Light.

I relaxed, on my Phone deciding to call Caroline. "Hey Care, what's Up?" I asked.

Care: Elena's being an attention hog again! Really I-"

She ranted about my sister.

Then the bus stopped and the Druggie got on.

"Nobody move unless you want to die!" He yelled. "What's that?" Asked Caroline.

"Oh nothing, just a little annoyance. I'm going to have to call you back." I said sounding a little to cheerful.

"Oh, Ok, Bye!" She said.

I put my phone in my pocket. I glanced over to see Light and the girl looking at me in disbelief. Same with Penber.

"What? It's just Bus Jacking as long as anyone doesn't do anything stupid, no one will get hurt, probably." I said. I was speaking English, so the girl didn't know what I was saying, but Light and Penber did.

"Still you should be a least a little scared." said Penber.

"Nope. This is not my first Rodeo, Mr back seat dude." I said. The Druggie suddenly walked over to me. Light dropped the Note Book piece.

"Shut up you brat!" He yelled putting the gun in my face. I moved quickly, grabbing the gun, twisting his wrist and flipping him on his back. I now had his gun.

He kicked my foot, my hand landed next to the Note Book piece Light had dropped. My finger touched it, but I stood up quickly, not reacting to Ryuk standing right next to me, I had dropped his gun near the paper.

Druggie grabbed the gun, his hand touching the paper, I jumped down and covered my head.

The Druggie freaked out and shot at Ryuk.

Then he ran out of bullets. I ran over at him and punched him in the face. He fell forward, I yelled at the driver.

"Stop the bus!" I yelled. He stopped the Bus.

Then Druggie ran out of the bus, and was kit by a car.

I cringed.

"I did not need to see that." I said turning and going to sit back down in my spot.

The girl told Light something, then he came over to me.

"That was very brave." Said Light.

"Thanks." I said. The girl left, along with the others, I pulled out an apple, and held it towards Ryuk.

He ate it.

I looked at Light, who was shocked.

I smirked. "When I touched that paper, and saw the Shinigami, I must I was surprised, I didn't expect to see a Shinigami. What's your name?" I asked.

"Ryuk."

"Hey Ryuk, I'm sure you already see my name, but please call me Tori." I said.

"So, you must have the Death Note. I already guess Kira had a Death Note, didn't think I'd meet him though, Hello." I said.

Light had a, I want to Murder you, face.

"Whelp, your no doubt plotting my murder. See you at school, Light Yagami." I said.

I walked off the train.

I wonder how he plans to get my name? No, it will be funny when he tries to kill me, and nothing happens.

But this is why when Misa arrives, I will need to leave Japan. I can't risk it. The only way I'll survive the Death Note is... If I get turned into a vampire.

It will work. Yes, if I am turned, then I can also save L.

* * *

2007 January 17.

L was at school.

L WAS AT SCHOOL.

Light had been glaring at me, as usual. He had confronted me, the day after the bus jacking.

I told him I'm psychic.

Then weeks later, I met L.

It was lunch brake, I had brought Chocolate ship cookies and Strawberries with Chocolate pudding. When I noticed L starring at the sweets.

I walked over to L, and handed him a Strawberry covered it Chocolate.

He took it.

"Hello, I'm Tori Gilbert." I said.

"Hediki Ryuga." He said. I gave him some cookies and Strawberries, since he didn't have a Lunch. Then I noticed he was in position to watch Light.

"I've been watching you watch Light. Why were starring at him?" I asked.

L looked at me. "I haven't been watching Light." He said.

"Sure you haven't. However, you speech pattern reminds me of someone." I said.

Hediki stared at me. "Who?" He asked.

"L."

"I speak like L?"

"Yes, even though L's voice was disguised, if you listened carefully, you can here what he sounds like, or rather, how he speaks, and you sound like him."

I ate a cookie.

"Which either means your L and Light Yagami is your suspect, or it's coincidence." I swallowed.

"But I don't believe in coincidence."

"More over, Light would make sense as a Kira suspect, since there's an obvious leak in police, he's one of the smartest students, his father is cop, giving him strong sense of Justice, the first killings match up to that of student, so really it all makes sense. Light is probably Kira." I said. "Plus I swear I saw him smiling evilly once." I had had my eyes closed this hole time, I opened them to see L starring at me.

I think I just landed myself in the most likely to be Kira.

Time to fix that.

"How did you figure that out?" He muttered.

"I like solving mysteries, Kira was mystery so I looked into it out of boredom. So was L." I said.

L was studying me.

Then I leaved forward near his ear and whispered, "L Lawliet I am not Kira if that is what you are thinking." I whispered.

His eyes widened.

"H-how?"

HA! I made L stutter.

I sat back, took drink of lemonade.

"I'm Psychic."

"When was I born?"

"1982, October 31."

I said. "I also know about Whammy's. Watari. Mello. Near. Their real names. If you still don't believe me, then April 7 you and Light will play Tennis, Light will win, then, you both go to a Cafe and talk about Kira, then you both get some, startling news Via Phone call. Ryuzaki." I said. I stood up as the bell rang. I left a piece of paper next to L, with my number.

"See you later L." I said, then walked off.

Well, the game has began.

* * *

2006, April 7, 11:09 PM.

I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

L: You were right, you predicted the events that happened today."

Me: I know. You believe me now?

L: Yes.

Me: Good, cause I've got another prediction. April 17, one of the Task force members, is going to die. He will die when he rushes off in situation that involves Kira, the he will die via Heart Attack. You must not let him leave, if that is unavoidable, make him wear a mask.

L: Who will die?

Me: Ukita. Now I have to go, bye." I hung up.

* * *

April 17

L called me, and informing me my prediction was correct.

Ukita was saved.

"I have another prediction, by now you have guess that there is a seconded Kira, well, you will come face to face this Kira, on May 28. Kira 2 is female. Not very smart, blonde, and obsessed with Light, teenage." I said.

"You knew there was second Kira?" Asked L.

"Not exactly. But I figured as much. Goodbye." I hung up on him.

I think that might be annoying him.

* * *

May 28

Once again, I was correct.

Misa was in Japan, I left Japan.

In between my predictions I met up with a witch.

I was trying to figure out the Immortality spell.

I needed to be everything proof, ergo, I needed to be a Original.

I made a deal with a coven to turn me. They used expression magic, so they were easy to convince, after deal.

I had gone to America, meeting them a little while away from Mystic Falls.

The ritual began. The was circle of salt, we were in the woods, in a clearing.

The witches chanted as walked over to the center of the circle.

One came over to me, and brought a knife through my heart.

Everything went black.

* * *

Bird were chirping, the sun was blazing. I had opened my eyes and raised my hand. I had a Daylight ring on my finger.

I was a vampire.

* * *

 **So this is little fanfiction of Death Note Vampire Diaries Crossover Self Insert OC.  
**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Vampire Tori

I was Vampire.

Well I was in transition. I felt my lips.

Blood was on them.

Nope. Vampire.

The Witches must have given me blood while I was unconscious.

They were gone. I smirked. Well, it's time to go hunting.

* * *

July 24. 2007.

I was back in Japan. Light and Misa would now be out of confinement yesterday. I walked into the head quarters aka a hotel. I compelled the guards to led me up.

I walked into the main room. Everyone turned towards me.

L blinked. He was handcuffed to Light, who looked at me surprised.

"Hello, L, Light Yagami, Soichiro Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi. I am Victoria Gilbert, but please call me Tori." I said.

"Hello Tori, I didn't think you'd return so soon." Said L.

"Ryuzaki, who is this?" Asked Light.

"Tori is one of my informants." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"We met in School, actually a little before he met Light, I figured out he was L. I'm not Kira because if I was, you all, including L would be very dead." I explained.

They all looked at each other.

"Also, there is something I must discuss with L in privet." Everyone looked at L.

"No cameras." I warned. "Or wire taps."

L agreed.

I closed the door and stood quietly. No one was listening, I could here them in the other room. They were clueless, however, Light had to come as well.

This should be fun.

"I'm not sure how you'll react to this, but I give you my word I won't hurt you." I said. Light looked a bit a alarmed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I am not human." I said.

Light's eye widened. L blinked.

"I am a vampire."

Silence.

"Don't believe me?" I asked, then flashed in front of them.

L and Light both screamed and jumped back. I had my fang out, fangs visible.

L was terrified. He had been scared at the mere possibility of Shinigami, so being scared of me, is something I expected.

Light on the other, looked scared, but slowly calmed.

"Y-your really a vampire?" Asked L.

"Yes."

L fainted.

"Ryuzaki!" Yelled Light. "He's fine, just fainted. So Light, your don't seem to be as scared."

"Well you said you wouldn't hurt us right?" Asked Light.

"Yes, I won't, I never break my word." I said.

L woke up.

He was scared for a few minutes, Light calmed him down.

"So, L, you done with your little freak out? I'll be glad to answer any questions." I said.

L sat down on the couch.

"How long have you been a vampire? Do your Psychic power come from your vampire side?" He asked.

"No. And I haven't always been a vampire, it happened over the summer."

"Do you burn in the sun?"

"No. Well, kinda, this ring, stops me from burning, the sun can kill a normal vampire, however, I am not a normal type, I'm a Original Type, meaning I was turn Via, Magic." I said. Light's eyes widened

"Magic is real, do a degree, Witches, Dark Magic witches using a evil form of magic to turn me. Most witches look down upon it. My family, my town, has history of vampires as well. In 1864, 27 vampires were locked in tome, by a witch. The reason I know so much about this is because my family are one of the founding families. They had journals of this. Also, as for the Original thing, there is family of vampire called the Original vampires. They are the first of our kind. The oldest vampires in history." I said.

"I am like them. As an Original, I cannot be killed by anything, unlike normal vampires, normal vampire can be killed with a wooden Stake, or anything wooden really, to the heart, Sunlight as well, further more, a vampire must be invited in to house, once the invitation is given by the owner, or a relation to the owner, the vampire can come in at anytime. Once the owner is dead, the vampire can also come in without invitation, this will only work for houses or apartments. Not renting. They must be owned." I explained.

"Everything else regarding a vampires is fake. Were-Wolves are also real." I said.

"Were-Wolves?" Asked L.

"Yes, However, were-wolves are born, not made, they do turn on the full moon, but the only way to be full blown wolf, is to kill. Once they kill for the first time, accident or other wise, there wolf in activated. It is extremely painful to turn, which is why most wolves try really hard not to kill. Were-Wolves are in a rarity now days though, they were hunted down a slaughtered by vampires centuries ago. Because the Bite of were-wolf can also kill a vampire, well, a normal one, for me, it's just give me the flu, make me go rabid, but I'll be fine in 24 hours."

"I have heightened emotions, senses, speed, strength, I can invade dreams to, control them." I I took out two rings.

"These will protect you from the mind control of a vampire." I said. "It's called compulsion. I can control other vampires, but other vampires cannot control each other. Compulsion brakes once a vampire dies." I told.

L and Light had been taking this in like slipped the rings on there for-finger.

To bad Light does not remember being Kira, his reaction, Kira's reaction would have been hilarious.

"Is that all?" Asked L.

"Yep."

"Tori, um, if your a vampire, does that mean you drink peoples blood?" Asked Light.

"Yes, and no, a bite can't turn you, you have to feed off the blood of a vampire, then die, then feed off human blood in order to become a vampire, then you wouldn't be an Original like me, you would also be apart of my sire line, meaning, if somehow, I die, all that turned, die to." I said.

"But there's no way to kill an Original." I said.

"But, then, have you?" Asked L.

"Have I what?"

"Turned anyone?"

"Yes. They were already dying when I found them, I wouldn't force this life on anyone. I turned about 23 people. They take into account if they turned some people on there own, and there all loyal to me." I explained.

I figured having my own little army would be handy. They are all compelled to be loyal to me. Other than that, they can do as they wish, just keep clean up there mess.

"Do you, kill people?" Asked Light.

"Not yet, although since I'm a vampire it's only a matter of time before I do. Every vampire has killed at least once. I have been feeding on humans, I just heal them, and compel then to forget. Oh did I forget? Vampire blood can heal, but if you die with it in your system, you will become a vampire. Oh yeah, I also have humanity switch." I said.

"Humanity switch?" Asked L.

"There's a switch, if I am to over whelmed with emotion, or for whatever reason, I can turn of my emotions, my humanity, leaving only the vampire. Vampires that do this, often become serial killers. Police cannot stop them. They merely cover it up. But I won't turn mine off." I said.

"Anyway, that's all." I said.

"Thank You for telling us this." Said L.

* * *

October 28.

L and Light have been paranoid around me. It's hilarious.

Now, we were about to catch fake Kira. I eventually came out and told the task force. They freaked. Then calmed, now were acting as though I was a bomb about to go off at any moment.

We were in a helicopter, L had just gotten the note book.

Then Light took it, and screamed.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Jeez Light, supernatural hearing over here, remember." I said.

He calmed, then said, "Sorry Tori, Ryuzaki, I'm going to check the police records to see if they match the victims in the note book."

I knew what he was thinking.

He was thinking that he won.

No Light, no you haven't.

In a week, L would die, with my blood in his system. Then he would return as a vampire.

I'll take him to Mystic Falls, teach him how to be a vampire. Teach him to control himself.

I'd compel him if have to, to make sure he does not come back to the Kira case.

I was contemplating on whether or not to also save Light. I could have him as my little servant, he'd hate that, but it would be a proper punishment.

L would be my partner in, well, anything I may do.

* * *

I had force fed L my blood, then compelled him to forget.

Now I watched and waited.

"Everyone the Shinigami-" Lawliet froze.

Then he fell from his chair, and died.

Light played a show of crying, then left, and picked up Rem's Note Book.

I told them I'd have my people deal with the body.

They had quick funeral, Lawliet however was not in the coffin.

But they didn't know that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lawliet opened his eyes.

I smiled down at him and gave him a glass full of blood.

He started at it, the downed it quickly. He looked interesting with fangs. I looked into his eyes.

"Lawliet, you will do as I say without exception. I am sorry." I said.

Lawliet blinked.

"You are a vampire now, Lawliet." I said.

"I'm, a vampire?" He asked. "Yes, you will find that everything is heightened. I will teach you everything you need to know. However, you will not return to the Kira investigation." I said.

"We are going to Mystic Falls." I said.

"But, why?" He asked. "Because I live there."

"No, why turn me?" He asked.

"Well, I just slipped you blood every day so that in the event that Kira killed you, I would save you. Why? Because you smarts makes you very useful and you are my friend and I protect my friends. Now, to Mystic Falls!" I said.

* * *

 **Yes, L is a vampire now. Let me now in the comments if you think I should make Light one to.  
**

 **Protecting Tori would become Light's interest. How do you think Lawliet, Pronounced Law-Lee-at, will react to Mystic Falls? Please review.**


End file.
